Forever and Always
by Aba-aba
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I'm so proud of it, give it a try please :) Rose was so hurt by Dimitri's words and his indifference that she decided to leave him and her friends at court, in order to heal her heart. What will happen when she find herself in a promise that she can't break. what could be more important for her? Love or gratitude for those who helped to heal her heart.
1. Last chance

**This story is placed after Dimitri's awful words at church: 'Love fades; mine has'. Rose was so heart broken, that she decided to leave court and start a new life without her friends and Dimitri.**

**I hope you like it. Read it please and review! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; only the plot is mine.**

**Chapter 1**

**Last Chance**

I knew he was feeling bad, _of course I knew! I'm not that unconsidered,_being restored to a dhampir after what he did, was definitely not easy. But how couldn't he realize that I was madly in love with him, that I was the one who travelled to Russia to find him. I could risk my life thousands of time for his life again; I could definitely do everything to see that beautiful shiny smile just for one time.

'_Love fades; mine has'_those words were destroying me, and there was nothing I could do to make him comeback to me.

_'Rose, Are you ok?' Lissa asked me through the bond. I knew that everyone I love were worried about me, since I haven't left my room for almost one week. I was just spending time on bed, eating junk food and watching bad TV. Also spending my time crying a lot, and that was something I never would let people see. Rose Hathaway doesn't cry in front of people, I always forced myself to be strong, and right now it was time for me to show my strength._I took my cell phone and called Lissa to let her know I was ok, that I just needed more time to be on my own, to clear my mind.

She picked up the call at the second tone.

'Finally' she said with a relief voice.

'I was so worried about you Rose; I haven't seen you this week. Are you ok?' She asked.

'Hi Liss, yes I'm fine; I think I just need more time on my own' I said.

'Oh Rose! I'm so, so sorry, give him more time, he's doing better this week. He actually asked me about you' she said talking about Dimitri.

'Really, what did he say?' I felt a bit nervous but a new hope was placed on my heart, maybe he was sorry about what he said to me at church.

'He told me what he said to you, I'm so sorry about that by the way; he knows you're hurt Rose, since you haven't gone to the guardian's building to ask Milkhail if you could see him' Lissa said.

'Liss, he really hurt my feeling with those stupid words you know' I said remembering the pain in my heart when I heard those words coming out from his mouth.

'I'm sure he'll notice his mistake Rose. I'll try to talk to him again about you. Maybe he'll agree to see you this time' she said trying to calm me down.

'Thank you Liss, but I just don't want to see him now, he's doing better without me' I said.

'Oh, Rose, I'm so, so sorry…you know, you can count on me, right?' she said.

'I know Liss; I'll see you soon'

'I love you Rose, you are my sister' she said with love on her voice.

'I know Liss; I love you too' I said and cut off the call.

I know that I wasn't speaking the truth; I was not going to see her soon, or later. I was clear about what I had to do. I took the small baggage that I set last night and took a last look to my dorm, yes I was broken, and I wanted the pain to go away. This place and the court were not doing my heart heal easy, since I knew he was in here too. I left the room with tears on my eyes and a pain in my heart. Besides my friends I had nothing, and leaving Lissa when I promised to protect her with my life was doing my heart hurt even more.

When I went outside the building, I stared at the guardians' building. I knew he was there. _One more time_, I told to myself, _one more time to see the man I love, to stare at his beautiful chocolate eyes again._

I made my way to the guards' building and hide my baggage into a bush; I went into the building and looked there for Mikhail to asking him to help me to find Dimitri.

When I found him in the guardians' room, he was speaking to three other guardians. I shook my hand toward him, and he knew that I wanted to talk to him, so he came to meet me.

'Rose, what are you doing here?' asked Mikhail with a sad look on his face. Mikhail knew about my relationship with Dimitri, so probably he figured out I was here to see him.

'I want to see him, where is he?' I asked.

'Rose, I'm sorry, but you know he doesn't want to see you; he asked me to let him know when you are around so he could leave. He said in a soft voice.

'I know, I know' I said. 'I won't talk to him I swear; I just want to see him. I'll hide, I promise. I told him.

'Fine, but you have to stop doing this to yourself' He said while placing his hand on my shoulder.

'What would you do, if you were me?' I asked, but I already knew the answer. I knew that if Sonya were in here, in the same situation that Dimitri was; he wouldn't stop until he could talk to her.

His face turned sad. He knew I knew the answer to that question. Then he spoke to the other guardians there. 'Guardian Hathaway is going in, let her' he demanded.

The other three guardians there nodded and let me go into the cafeteria.

There he was, the love of my life. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans, his hair was tied in a ponytail and he was sitting on a chair with his eyes staring down at the empty table. As soon as I entered the room he raised his head and stared at me. We always had had the ability to note each other presence in a place. When he saw me, Dimitri closed his eyes and all the pain I knew he was feeling was now visible on his face expression.

'What are you doing here Rose?' he asked me softly.

I said nothing and just stared at him with tears coming to my eyes, I kind of hope that he would tell me that he sorry and that he loved me as I love him. But no, he didn't say a word of those I wanted to hear.

'Rose, please… just leave me alone, I told you, my love for you had fade and I don't want to hurt you anymore, so please leave' he said.

_Ouch, that pain in my heart became worst,_but I just wanted to see him just one more time.

'Rose…' he said but I cut him off.

'I will always love you'. I said and then I turned back and I left the cafeteria. When I was out I went to meet Mikhail and gave him a quick hug to thank him for his help. I left the building then. When I was outside I took the baggage and started to walk to the court's walls. I definitely didn't want to be here anymore.

_That was the last time for me to see his beautiful face again. And it hurts, it hurts like hell. __I thought to myself._


	2. New Beginning

**Chapter 2**

**New Beginning**

When I was on my way to the court's walls I felt someone was following me. Then I smelled alcohol and cigarettes; that mixture of smells gave me a clue about who was getting closer to me.

'Are you leaving us again Little Dhampir?' _Adrian, oh yeah, of course it was him! _

'Please don't tell Lissa, I left a note in my room, I just can't talk to her face to face. She won't let me go' I begged and tried to explain myself.

'Why are you doing this Rose? You know not only the Russian guy loves you, we all do, but I assume that that's not enough for you' he said in annoyance.

Adrian's green emerald eyes looked sad and angry at the same time. I knew he was in love with me, but I had to break things up with him. I really love him as a friend; so it was pointless to be in a relationship with him when I was deeply in love with other man. And as I loved him, I really didn't want to hurt him by lying to him about my true feelings.

Now he was in here, knowing that I was leaving this place again. I knew he was right; I knew that my friends love me as much as I love them, but I needed to heal my heart first in order to do the job I promised to do in a proper way.

'He doesn't love me anymore… Adrian' I said. 'I know you're right Adrian … I know you all love me, and I love you all too…' tears appeared on my eyes. 'I'm not fine Adrian, I need to go away from him, from this place, my heart is so, so broken right now and I can't stay here near him' I said to him while I cried.

'So, you are leaving us again for him… that is so you' he shouted at me with a fierce look.

'Please, just let me go… I'll come back, I promise to' I said staring at him.

'You're doing it again Rose. Why you always have to leave?' he asked.

'I'll come back' I said once more. I hugged him tightly and left him there.

As soon as I was out of court I told myself, _now what? You're on your own Rose._I didn't know where to go, but I started to walk with my stake in my jacket and the most terrible pain in my heart. My tears were my only company right now. Why the hell I can't be happy? For the first time in my life I wish I could be human, maybe in that way my problems wouldn't be so fucked up.

About two hours ago a car stopped on my side of the road, it wasn't a car from the court so I felt release that Liss hadn't found that I left yet.

'You need an arrive sweetie?' It was a middle age lady that probably felt bad about a young woman walking in the dark of the night.

'Please, it would be great, thank you' I opened the car door and let myself in.

'What's your name sweetie? And what the hell are you doing walking alone in the way in the middle of the night, where are you going to?' she asked me.

'I'm Rose Hathaway' I said 'And I'm starting a new life and also I had no idea where I'm going' I laughed 'What's your name?' I asked.

'Well Rose, I'm Anna Volkov and I'm going to Baltimore, that's where I live'. Staring at Anna I realized she was a moroi, but why was she alone without a guardian? _Baltimore… that place sounds good, a small city, and a fresh new start_.

'Nice to meet you Anna… I can see you are a moroi right? I asked her.

'You know about us?' Anna asked me worried 'Are you a dhampir?'

'Yeah, I'm a guardian' I said with proud in my voice. I was actually very proud of my job, or the job I used to have.

'Oh, that's why you were near the court… Why are you leaving sweetie? Did you do something bad there?' now she sounded even worrier, I laughed.

'Yes I did' I told her 'I fell in love with the wrong man' I had a sad smile on my face.

'Oh… so sorry to hear that, is he a moroi? She asked curious.

'No, he's damphir too' and during our trip I told her the love story about Dimitri and me. She nodded every time I started to cry, but never said anything and suddenly she placed a hand on my hand, in a maternal gesture. I felt the warmth of her skin. Anna really seemed to be a nice person; and that hand on my hand was all I needed now. She reminded me a little of Olena, Dimitri's mom, she used to hold my hand when I was sad. I guess that's what mothers do when their children are sad.

'Rose, I know I don't know you, and probably you will think I'm crazy, but you are welcome to stay with at my home me sweetie; I don't have a guardian since Julian died and now I live on my own' She said with a soft voice. _A mother voice_ I thought.

'Was Julian your guardian?' I asked-

'My husband sweetie, he was a damphir as you, we had two kids, a girl and a boy, now both of them are guardians, so I'm not able to see them all the time. That's why I was in court, to see Leo, my son, he was there guarding his moroi who went to an audience with the queen… he's about your age' she said.

'Oh… I'm sorry about your husband' I said. She was married with a dhampir? Well that wasn't common in our society, but I've always thought that love was stronger than the moroi rules. I'll surely ask Anna to tell me about her love story some day. Since I had already decided to accept her offer and stay with her. I was going to Baltimore, I was going to heal my heart there and also do the job I was trained for. I stared at Anna and nodded.

'Yes Anna' I said.

'Huh?' She asked me.

'I would be glad to be your guardian and protect you' I said with a smile. She smiled at me back.

_That was my new beginning_


	3. Leo

**So thank you guys for reading this. I know it needs some edition, I'll try to improve it. ;)**

**Chapter 3 **

I've been living with Anna for the past four months, life in Baltimore was nice and quiet, Anna is being treating me as a daughter and my heart was healing from all the pain I was feeling since Dimitri.

_Dimitri…_

I was outside the house, enjoying the moon's light and the fresh air and also thinking about Lissa.I try not to check on her through the bond, she is pissed about me leaving, but I know she understands me anyway. Once in a while, Lissa send me messages through the bond, today morning she sent me one.

'_I don't know anything about you Rose. It hurts so much not to have you here, why did you have to leave me again? I still love you though'_

The night was calmed and I decided to check on Lissa; I really miss her, she is my best friend, my sister and it was hard for me not to be there for her when she needed me.

I entered into her mind and she was on her dorm when someone spoke.

'Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera is here' a tall guardian said to her.

'Hi babe, what's wrong?' Christian asked as soon as he went into the room and noticed a sad look on her face.

'I just miss her badly; maybe if she knew Dimitri is not here anymore she would come back'

_Dimitri is not at court, is he back to Russia?_

'She'll comeback when she's ready babe… you know she'll always comeback' great words from Sparky, I thought. I was so glad that Lissa had him, Christian was a great support for her and I knew they loved each other.

Christian's words were running into my mind; Dimitri, why Dimitri left? Maybe he took Tasha's offer and went to guard her.

_Oh… sure he took it… maybe he's happy now._

'I miss him too, I was used to see him everyday… but I understand why he left, I just hope he can find her and bring her home' Lissa said.

'I hope that too, babe, but we don't have a clue about where Rose could be, so I think it won't be easy for him to find her' Christian said.

'I know, but if someone could find her that would be Dimitri… I really hate this just one side bond Christian. I want to know if she is fine… I want to know where she is… I want her here with me' Lissa cried while resting her head on Christian's shoulders and taking his hands into hers.

'Me too, Lissa, me too… but we must wait until Dimitri comes back'

I couldn't stay with them anymore, I really miss them but right now my mind and my thoughts were just for Dimitri.

_Dimitri is looking for me, but why? He said he doesn't love me anymore…_

A strong hand in my shoulder took me away from my thoughts. I took my silver stake in my hand and I turned back in a defense mode.

_Where is Anna? Last time I check, she was taking a nap on her room. Oh god, Why did I choose to visit Lissa right now. I suck as a guardian._ I told to myself.

'Easy there, honey' A tall damphir man about 6.4 feet, tone skin, dark hair and amazing blue eyes was staring at me with a smile on his face.

_His smile, it reminds me to someone, but whom?_

'You must be Rose Hathaway, right?'

'Indeed I am, and you?' I asked, but my face didn't have a smile on it.

'I'm Leo Volkov' that's why he seemed familiar, Leo was Anna's son.

'Leo!' I hugged him, and then I regretted to hug him, since I didn't know him, but I knew Anna will be so happy to see him, and I'll be happy to see her happy. I took a step away from his arms feeling embarrassed.

'I'm sorry about that Leo, but I had heard a lot of thing about you from your mother and I'm just so glad to finally meet you' I smiled at him.

'There's nothing to be sorry about, mom told me good things about you too, and it's always good to be received with a beautiful woman's hug at home' he teased, while his eyes were staring at me, whit a _lady killer_ look.

'Where is my mom Rosie?'

_Rosie_? _Was this gorgeous damphir flirting with me?_

'Last time I checked she was taking a nap'

'What?' he asked 'my mom never takes nap in the middle of the night'. (Vampire's timetable)

'Well, Leo… the truth is that she is not doing fine the past weeks' I said 'She is being tired and a bit sick, but now that you're here she'll get better I know' I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

'I'm going to see her now' Leo started to walk into the house, but he stopped and turned to me. 'Are you coming sweetie?' he asked me.

_First Rosie, then sweetie, yep this man was definitely flirting with me… and it felt… good._

'Yep' I told him, and we made our way to the house together. While we were walking I realized that he was in fact very handsome, Anna told me once that he was about my age. Suddenly he stopped and stared at me with a smile on his face. I knew he noticed that I was staring at him… I got trapped in his beautiful blue eyes so I didn't say anything and just gave him my Rose Hathaway smile and his eyes widened with a marveled look. . I was not flirting with him or something like that, but I always loved to see how my smile could affect others.

'Wow' He said.

'Wow what?' I asked with an innocent look on my face.

'Nothing Rose' He said and started to walk into the house again.

**So, What do you think it's going to happen between Leo and Rose?**

**Do you think Dimitri is going to find Rose?**

**Let me know what you would like to happen please!**

**See you :**D


	4. Happiness and doubts

**Hey guys! I'm here again, I hope you liked the last chapters of my story.**

**This chapter is a bit longer, so I hope you like it too.**

**Let me know your comments and the things you'd like to see in the next chapter.**

**Feedback is very important for me, since one of the reasons for writing a fanfic is because it helps me to improve my English writing skill, since English isn't my mother tongue and I'm about to become a teacher of English. Oh yes I'll teach English to little kids soon :D**

**The other reason is because I love VA books. Well, we all do. ha ha**

**See you soon :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

**Chapter 4 **

'I'm Leo Volkov' that's why he seemed familiar, Leo was Anna's son.

As Leo entered into Anna's room, I decided to give them privacy for them to have their mother and son moment. I walked to the door but Leo put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

'No Rose, please stay here with me' I nodded and turned back and stay next to Anna's bed, while Leo kneeled next to his mother. It was a beautiful sight I was seeing; he was going to surprise her.

'Wake up sleeping beauty' Leo spoke softly near her mother's ears, gently stroking her forehead.

'Mmmh… Julian?' Anna murmured.

'No mom, it's me Leo' Anna opened her eyes looking surprised, she sat on her bed and threw her arms around her son neck.

'Sweetie it's you! How? When? Why are you at home?' she seemed worried but happy at the same time.

'Are you not happy to see me mom? I could leave if you're not happy to see me. Leo teased her mother.

'Oh my love of course I'm happy, I'm always happy when you and Amy are at home'

Amy was Anna's daughter, a guardian who was assigned to a rich moroi in Montana. She was living there for almost 4 years, so Anna has not seen her for many years; they talked on the phone almost every day though.

'It's good to know that I'm still wanted here' Leo said with a smile on his face and hugging his mother tightly.

'Of course you are sweetheart! I never wanted you to be gone anyway, but that's life and that's what you get by having dhampir children' Anna said with a thoughtful voice.

'Oh mom, please drop it, I was just teasing you... I'm glad I'm at home' Leo smiled at me while he said those words.

Anna noticed the way Leo was staring at me, she didn't look surprised though. 'Baby I've been missing you too much, I'm very happy you're at home. Have you met my dear friend and guardian Rose?' She stared at me with a proud look on her face.

'Yes mom I did meet her outside, she's beautiful as you describe her' Leo said still staring at me.

'She is, right? But Rose is more than a pretty little face, she is so brave and strong; I'm very lucky to have her here with me' Anna said while taking my hand into hers.

'I know right? I'm more than happy to be here to protect you Anna' I said honestly.

'Mom?' Leo hesitated so he did not say what he wanted to say.

'What is it sweetie?' Anna asked him encouraging him to continue talking.

'Well, Rose told me you're not feeling so good, what happened? Leo asked worried.

'Oh it's nothing sweetie, I've been a little tired, that all; I assure you don't need to worry' Anna said with a calm voice.

'Are you sure mom? Leo insisted.

'Yes sweetheart, nothing to worry about here' she said 'Well, now that you're here, I'll up from this bed, do you want me to cook your favorite meal sweetie? Anna asked.

'That would be nice mom, I haven't eaten your lasagna in ages' he laughed and helped her mother to get up from bed.

'Ok then, we are having lasagna for dinner, let's celebrate that my gorgeous son is at home' she said while making her way to the kitchen.

After I left Anna's room I made my way to my own room to get a shower, I really needed one to get my body relax from all the emotions of the day. I was so glad to finally meet Leo; Anna had told me everything about her children and now that I actually met Leo it seemed that he was a great man. I took off my clothes and let myself under the waterfall and tried to help my thoughts, I was happy for Anna to have her son here but, something else was on my mind. Dimitri, why the hell he was looking for me? Maybe he realized he loves me after I left the court, or maybe he was doing Lissa a favor if she asked him to find me, since he swore to do anything for her after she turned him into a dhampir again. I didn't know for sure what were Dimitri's reasons for looking for me were but, I was not happy about it; he hurt me, he broke my heart with his words and his indifference, I'm still in love with him, I'll always be, but that didn't mean I forgave him for treating me that way.

When I left the bathroom I made my way to my room and chose to wear jeans and a blue tank blouse, put my hair together in a ponytail and added a bit of lip-gloss on my lips. When I was ready I left my room to meet Anna and Leo at the living room.

Anna was still at the kitchen cooking dinner, and I saw Leo sitting on the couch watching TV. When he saw me, he got up from the couch and stared at me without blinking. I felt my cheeks flushed a little. I decided to walked near him to talk for a while, I was very curious since is very unusual for guardians to leave their morois to go home.

'Hey Leo, I'm glad you're here, are you on vacations? I asked.

'I'm glad to be at home too, but I'm gladder to finally meet you Rose, you look beautiful' he said.

'Mmmh, thank you' I felt my cheeks flush again and I turned my sight to my shoes.

'Hey, I'm sorry… I don't want to make you feel…' His cheeks turned as red as mine, and I laughed, then he spoke to me again. 'No, Rose I'm not on vacations… I have a new assignment here in Baltimore, my charge is a royal moroi man, who lives near here so I will stay at home in my free time' he sounded serious.

'Did you ask to be transferred here?' _Oh this wasn't good; maybe Anna won't need me anymore_.

'Yes I did, I missed my mom and you know she's getting old Rose, so I just couldn't imagine that something may happened to her while I'm no here' he gave me a nice smile.

'I was doing my best to keep her safe, you know' my voice sounded sad, I was sad.

'I know that you were, but it wasn't enough for me, I want to take care of her' he said.

'So… when should I leave?' I asked feeling the tear coming, but I kept them away.

'What? Oh no Rose, I don't want you to leave, that's not what I meant to say' he looked worried.

'So…' I tried to say something but he interrupted me putting a hand on my arm.

'She loves you Rose… and you take care of her, Amy and I are so grateful to you, you're just like our guardian angel, you've been keeping our most beloved treasure safe' as soon as he said that he put his arms around my waist and gave a nice and warm hug.

'_Ahem_… sorry for interrupt you my dears, but dinner it's almost ready. Would you help me to set up the table sweetie?' Anna said.

Busted! I felt so embarrassed about Anna seeing us hug each other, I looked at her, but she didn't seem angry or something like that, on the opposite she seemed happy.

'Of course' Leo and I said at the same time, taking a step aside.

Leo and I set up the table together, and then we had a nice dinner, Anna's lasagna was delicious and she gave me an extra large portion, since she already know how much I love to eat.

'Wow, lady' Leo laughed at me. 'Where do you put so much food?'

'Guardian's secret' I said, 'surely you must know' we all laughed.

'So mom, I just told Rose why am I here… do you want to know? Leo asked her mother.

'I thought you missed me and wanted to see me sweetie' Anna said while taking his hand into her.

'Of course I missed you, but that's not why I am here?' Leo said.

'Well sweetie why are you here then?' Anna asked a little bit curious.

'I have a new assignment here in Baltimore, so I'm going to be here on my free days and spend more time with you and Rose' Leo said with a huge smile on his face.

'Honey that's wonderful, don't you think that Rose? She asked me.

'It is Anna, I'm so happy for you' I said speaking the truth; I was glad about Leo been here next to her mother. Maybe he and I will become friends; god only knew how much I needed one right now.

We had a really nice dinner together; talking about guardians' life and Anna told us her thoughts about our life and how hard it was for us to be in duty all the time, without family expectations. Leo and I had the same thought about it, we agreed that they come first, and that we were going to protect them with our lives in order to keep our race.

When dinner was over I helped to wash the dishes. Anna and Leo were on the couch in each other's arms. I had never seen Anna so happy. Today more than ever, I felt… at home.


	5. Good Bye

**Chapter 5 **

Two months had passed since Leo is here with us, Anna was happy about having him here, but things were not going so good for her or any of us. The thing is that I was wrong when I told Leo that his mom would be better, sadly for all of us, she was not doing it fine. I was extremely sad and I just wanted to have Lissa in here to heal her, but I knew that was impossible. A moroi doctor came last week and told Leo and me that Anna was dying, she had a rare disease but I don't remember the name. I doubted when I first heard it since morois are actually very healthy and they can't get ill. Well at least most of them, I still remember Victor Dashkov, Lissa's uncle, the one who kidnapped her to force her to heal him from the Sandovsky's Syndrome that he was carrying time ago. Victor was also the one who put the lust spell on me and Dimitri, and the same that provided me the information that helped Lissa to turn Dimitri back in to a dhampir.

I was so sad but Leo was worst; it was his mother after all; he was suffering a lot, most of it was because he couldn't do anything to help his mother.

Leo and I had became good friends, that's why I've been trying to make him feel better, I even learnt how to bake cookies for him, and that was to much for me since I suck at cooking.

I went to Anna's room to see if she was doing well or if she needed something.

'Anna, are you awake?' I asked softly.

'Yes sweetie, come in' she said.

'I wanted to know if you need something.' I asked.

'Yes Rose, come sit here next to me' she pointed to a place on her bed and I did what she asked and took her hands into mines.

'Rose, I really need you to do something for me sweetie.

'What is it Anna? I asked a bit curious.

'Could you get me that old wooden chest above the closet dear?' she pointed what she wanted and I took for her and put it on the bed.

'What is it Anna?' I said staring at the small box.

'My treasures darling, I've been keeping them for ages, and today I wanted to have them near me' She said while opening the chest and taking an old picture into her hands.

'This man was Julian, my husband. I met him when I was 16, he was my guardian, and we fell in love for each other completely when we first met. We fought against the rules Rose; we fought against my parents and the guardians in order to be together. When I turned 18 we ran away and got married, we were so happy my dear; we had the most beautiful life until he died. I've never regretted my life with him, he was and always be the love of my life'

'Anna that's a beautiful story' I said, thinking about Dimitri and me, and the rules that were always against us.

'Thank you sweetie, now really need some sleeping' she said and I stood up from her bed and left the room, closing the door behind me. When I entered into the living room I saw Leo on the couch.

'Hey guardian angel… come here and watch a movie with me' Leo told me from the couch.

'Don't call me that you fool' I laughed. 'I'm going to be there in a minute'

As I said before, Leo and I had became really good friends, I told him about what happened before in court with Dimitri, and about my bond with Lissa, and also about the friends I left.

'Do you still love him?' Leo asked me while we were looking for a movie to watch.

'No… I mean yes… I mean I don't know. But it's not so painful to talk or think about him anymore'. Here I was really saying the truth, I mean I still love Dimitri, I'll always love him, but now when I think about him, my heart doesn't hurt that much anymore. I know he's looking for me, but right now I don't want to be found.

Leo and I were watching a movie on the couch; it was my time to pick the movie, so I picked a comedy in order to make him laughed.

When the movie was over, we stay there for a few moments in silence. Suddenly he took my hand in his and told me.

'You are amazing guardian angel, you are so brave and strong, but also you are sweet, and kind, you've been such a great support for me the past months, and I'm so thankful for you to love and care of my mother, you are the most beautiful and amazing woman I had ever met'

I don't know why but I felt the need to hug him, so I did it. He put his arms around my waist and we stayed that way for a while. Then I raised my head to stare at him, his eyes were telling me that he wanted to kiss me, so I took a deep breath and I put my lips on his, it was a sweet kiss, of course I didn't feel the electricity that my old Russian instructor made feel when he kissed me, but it felt good, pure, and warm.

We were kissing for a couple of minutes but we had to stop when we heard that Anna was screaming.

'Leo!' Anna shouted

We both stood up in our guardian mode, and went to Anna's bedroom.

'Mom, what's wrong?' Leo asked. Anna was there laying on her bed, she didn't look well, I knew what was happening, I felt my heart breaking up again, I didn't do anything, I just stood next to the door to see how a woman that I love as a mother, a woman that helped me to heal my pain, was going away… forever.

_OH my dear, dear Anna… I love you, thank you for all you did… you are like a mother to me. I couldn't be here without you. I love you._

'Mom' Leo was crying next to her mother, he was cuddling her, and the tears on his eyes were breaking my heart.

'Thank you sweetie, for being my happiness, I love you honey, tell your sister that you and she were my last thoughts… I love you both' Anna said while her breathing was becoming slower. 'My dear Rose, can you please come closer… I have something to you' she said while she was staring at me with her beautiful blue eyes, Leo's eyes.

I went next to her and took her hand in mines. 'I'm here Anna' I said in tears.

'Rose, I want to thank you for being here sweetie… stopping my car in that route was the best thing that I did in a long time' her voice was soft, it was taking a lot of effort for her to talk and keep her eyes open.

'Your heart is so beautiful sweetie… take care of it' as she said that she put in my hand a small gold heart; it was a small reliquary with a picture of her and her husband Julian.

'I… thank you Anna… thank you for all you've done for me… I love you so, so much and I'll miss you… you'll be forever in my heart' I kissed her forehead and stared at the small heart she gave me, it was beautiful.

'I… I …love you sweetie' Anna said to his son.

'I love you too mom' Leo said while crying.

And just then Anna took her last breath…


	6. Farewell and decisions

**Hi there, I just wanted to say thank you again for reading.**

**I'm a little bit sad, since you're not reviewing or leaving me comments, please do it and I promise to keep updating every day :D **

**I hope you like this new chapter.**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Chapter 6**

**'Farewell and decisions' **

Leo and I stood there next to Anna's body in silence for hours; I knew his heart was as broken as mine. I took his hand in mine and stare at him without saying anything. Leo broke the silence; he stood up and asked me to follow him out of the room.

'Leo… I'm so, so sorry… is there something I could do for you?' I asked while my hand was still taking his.

'Thank you for being here with me… can you hug me please? He said with a sad voice. I did what he asked and I hugged him tied. I look up at his face and I pressed a soft kiss on his lips. When we broke apart, he took his cell phone and call to someone.

'Amy? I'm sorry sis… mom's gone' he was crying again, and I felt so, so sorry for both, Amy and him.

'Can you come home Amy? I'll set up a small funeral for tomorrow… yes Rose is here with me… yes I'll be ok, just make sure to come home baby sis… I'll see you tomorrow… I love you' When he left the cell phone on the dinner table I walk a few steps closer to him.

'I think we should rest… tomorrow will be a hard day for you Leo' He nodded, then he cradled my face in his hands and gave me a small kiss on my lips, and went away back to his room.

I sat for a while in the living room, I know I said that we should rest, but honestly I couldn't sleep. So I decided to visit Lissa to see if she was ok, but I wasn't expecting what my eyes were seeing.

_Dimitri_

He was kneeled next to Lissa, his face was so different from the last time I saw him. Dark circles were under his eyes; maybe he has not been sleeping much.

_Oh no matter how much time I had without seeing him, I knew that I will love him forever. _

'I'm sorry Dimitri' Lissa said stroking his hair. It wasn't a romantic gesture. But I felt a little jealous.

'What else can I do Vasilissa? I don't know where I can find her, I need to find her and tell her I'm sorry, you know I love her with my life… right?

_He loves me and I love him… but I just can't leave Leo now._

_'_I know that Dimitri, and surely she knows that too' Lissa's words were supportive, but through the bond I knew she was lying, she has no idea what I was feeling now.

'This is my entire fault' he said. 'I should had being happy to be a damphir again and that the woman I loved was there for me... but no, of course not, I had to hurt her… oh god Lissa… why did I do that?'

'You needed to heal your heart Dimitri… Rose knows that' she said.

'When I knew she left… I … I just knew that I was wrong. Now I'm here, and I can't protect her anymore, I can't hug her anymore… I…'

I felt tears on my eyes; this was what I ever wanted; the love of my life admitting that he loves me. I could run away back to court to hug him, to forgive him and tell him that we could start again. But now, I just couldn't leave that sweet blue eyes man right now, he needed me, and I was glad to be here for him in this sad times.

As much as I wanted to keep seeing Dimitri, I decided to come back to my own now, and rest for a while. When I close my eyes I found myself in a beautiful beach, the sand on my feet and the sun on my skin, it was nice and I knew I was now in a spiritual dream.

'Hello my sweet little Dhampir' Adrian said to me with a big smile on his face.

'Adrian! I'm so, so happy to see you' I hugged him tied and I started to cry.

'What's wrong Rose? Your aura seems… why are you so sad? What happened?'

I told him about Anna passing and my friendship with Leo; I also told him what I found out about Dimitri.

'Oh yeah little Dhampir, Belikov has been searching for you, like mad, where are you by the way?'

'I don't know if I should tell you' I said, feeling that he may go to Dimitri or Lissa and tell them where I am.

'Common little Dhampir! I won't say anything… you know that I don't care about the Russian guy anyway, I just want to know where are you'

'I'm in Baltimore' I said

'So close huh? Ok Rose, someone is waking me up, I'll see you soon'

'Adrian wait…' he kissed my forehead and went out of my dream, I felt then into a harmless dream.

I woke up with the sound of the front door closing; I took my stake that was under the couch in my hand and got up in a defense mode, just to realize the young woman in front of me… Amy, I guessed, she looks just like Anna, short dark hair like most of the guardians, blue deep eyes and a sad look on them.

'You must be Rose… I'm Amy' I went next to her and hugged her; she hugged me back and started to cry.

'I'm so sorry about your mother Amy' I didn't know what else to say.

'Thank you Rose… I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for her. I'm so sad… where is she… and Leo?'

'Leo is sleeping, he was so tired so I send him to bed… and Anna is… well she is in her room'

'Thank you, I'm going to see her now, dress her, would you give me a moment in private with mom? Can you please wake up Leo and let him know that I'm already here?'

'Of course' and then she went to her mother's room and closed the door behind her. I walked to Leo's room and knock the door.

'Leo?' I asked.

'Yes… come in Rose, I'm awake'

'I wanted to let you know that Amy is in here… she is Anna's room'

'Thank you Rose' he gave a sad smile and got up from the bed.

A few hours later Anna was ready, she looked beautiful, dressed in a purple dress and a red rose in her hands, she looked like she was resting in peace.

Just a few people came to the funeral, Amy, Leo, me, some guardians and neighbors from home. It was a beautiful funeral; Leo said a touching speech about his mother life and told everyone in there how happy she was and how proud he was for having her as his mother. Everybody cried

'And… my sister Amy and I, wanted to thank here in front of all of you, to Rose, who spent the past six months with her, taking care of her and loving her as a mother… thank you Rose for being there when we couldn't… thank you for all the love you gave to her' Leo said in front of everybody.

_Oh my dear Anna… I promise I'll never forget you, thank you for being there for me… I love you and I hope you could meet the love of your life wherever you are now._

When we were leaving the cemetery, a man voice called me.

'Little Damphir!' _Adrian was there, he came to the funeral._

_'_Give me a moment_' _I told Leo, dropping his hand and going to meet Adrian.

'Adrian… what are you doing in here?' I asked.

'I'm sorry Rose' he hugged me. 'I just wanted to come here and see you'.

I turned my head to meet Leo's eyes, he was staring at me and Adrian, he looked sad, maybe he thought I was leaving him now.

'Thank you Adrian, I'm so glad to see you… did you come alone?' I was worried. What if he came here with Lissa or Dimitri?

'Yep, just me… don't worry Rose'

I took his hand and asked him if he wanted to come to meet Amy and Leo, he nodded and we started to walk to them.

'Leo, Amy, I want you to meet Adrian… he is good friend of mine' Adrian dropped my hand and offered it to Leo, he shake up his hand back, and then Adrian kissed Amy's left cheek.

'I'm sorry for your loss' Adrian said. Both Leo and Amy nodded and gave Adrian a nice smile. We all went to the Volkov house and Amy and I prepared tea for the group and we all sat at the dinner table.

'What are we doing now Leo?' Amy asked. 'I have to comeback Montana soon; I just have a few days off, just for the funeral, you know'

'I don't know sis, but I don't want to be here anymore. I supposed that I'm going to travel to court and ask if I can be reassigned to other place' Leo said.

'Are you leaving Baltimore? I asked, I mean I didn't expecting him to stay in here, I knew it was painful for him, but without him or Amy at home, I should probably move out too.

'Yes Rose, is for the best' he looked at me as he said that. 'What are you doing, are you staying here?' he asked me. 'Maybe you can join me'

'I don't know, I'll think about it tonight and I'll let you know'

_Join him… like a partner? Maybe it's time for me to come back home to court. It has been a long time since I left._

'I think that the best for you is to come back with me' Adrian said while taking my hand into his.

'I don't know if I'm ready Adrian, I mean I want to see Lissa, Christian and the other guys, but I don't think I'm ready to see him' I murmured near his ears, just for him to listen to. And he nodded.

'Adrian, you're welcome to stay here for the night… If you want' Amy said. And Adrian agreed to spend the night (day) with us.

_What the hell am I going to do know? Maybe I should go back to court, it's been a while and I really miss Lissa and Christian. Also this could be a new start for me and Dimitri; I know now that he loves me, and of course I love him too. But what will happen with Leo? I don't want him to be alone, he is my friend and right now he needs me more than ever since Amy is going to leave tomorrow, oh god, what am I going to do? What is the right thing to do?_


	7. Back Home

**Chapter 7**

**'Back home'**

I was watching TV with Adrian on the couch; well I wasn't really watching TV, I was thinking about the right thing to do… How could I leave Leo now, when he needed me the most? Adrian, my dearest friend was in here to help me; it felt so good to have him here.

'What are you thinking Little Dhampir? He told me.

'Huh?' I was so distracted, Dimitri was on my mind, like always since I saw him for the very first time, his eyes, his amazing hair, and his braveness in battle, all of him, definitely all of him was on my mind and that was all I could think about. I know that he'll always be the right one for me, my other half, the half that I need to be completed.

'What's wrong Rose?' Adrian said calling my attention this time.

'I'm just thinking'

'About?'

'You know' I said like the most obvious answer.

'Oh god Rose, what is it with the Russian, why you can't get over him?' He said with a jealously voice.

'It's not that simple to forget someone you love Adrian'

'I know that Rose, so... you have to do something, go for him and try to be happy'

'I can't… I' I was interrupted by Leo, who came to join us.

'I need to talk to you, please come to the kitchen' Leo said and I nodded, I started to follow him to the kitchen.

'What is it? Do you need something?' I asked.

'Rose, in the past few months, you had become my dearest friend, my best friend, and with all that happened, you had being here to help me' I tried to interrupt to tell him that that's what friends do, but he didn't let me. He kept talking.

'I know that you and I are just friends, who steal some kisses from each other and that's all. But I want you to be more than my friend… I'm in love with you Rose and I know you're still in love with your old instructor, but I'm sure I can make you forget him. What I'm asking you is to give me an opportunity to make you happy' He said. I was so afraid that this was what he wanted; I couldn't say no, I couldn't break his heart.

'Leo… I… I don't know if it is right' I said honestly.

'Please Rose, just give me a try, be my girlfriend and come with me, please?' I was in shock, I love Leo, but my love for him was just like my love for Christian or Eddie, and even though he was right, I was still in love with Dimitri, I just couldn't break his heart right now, not today, not when his mother just passed away. So sadly, I smiled at him and nodded.

'Thank you Rose… I promise to make you happy' he said and then pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

When we finished our conversation and went to my room, I was so, so sad. Why did I do that? I knew this was going to happen and I wasn't strong or brave enough to reject him.

I went to bed and I couldn't sleep, I cried and I cried, now my future with Dimitri disappeared and it was all because of me, just because I was a coward.

The next day Amy was ready to go; we all hugged her and said our good bye.

Before leaving Amy turned to me and told me:

'Rose, I'm so grateful to you, thank you for all you've done for my family, please take care of him now, and please don't break his heart' I nodded, I was sacrificing my own happiness to his. When Amy was gone I stood in the living room with both Leo and Adrian, it was a not very comfortable situation and I decided to go to my room and try to rest.

In the afternoon before sunset, Adrian, Leo and me were getting ready to leave the house and go to the court in order to Leo and me could ask for reallocations. I was so nervous since I knew I'll have to meet Lissa and tell her I was leaving again. And maybe I was going to see him too, and I knew I wasn't ready for it, no when I knew I missed the opportunity to be with the love of my life.

A knock on my bedroom door took me away from my thoughts.

'Rose?' Adrian asked and I let him in.

'What is it Adrian?' I asked.

'Oh nothing little Damphir… I just wanted to know what you are doing'

'I'm setting up my baggage Adrian… Are you blind?' I teased him.

'That's not what I meant… you know that' he sounded serious.

'Adrian, please, you don't…' he raised a hand in front of me, in order to keep me quiet.

'Stop it now Rose, you know I love you, that's why I'm here, always for you, I'll always be here for you, but now I have to tell you that I disagree to what you're doing. What the hell Rose? You don't love this man, I know he's hurt, but I think he's getting advantage of this situation to take you with him. Think about me, about Lissa, if you go with him, we probably won't see you again.

'That won't happen, I promise' I said, but he started to talk again.

'We can't force love Little Damphir, we both know that, and even if I hate the cradle robber Belikov, I know he loves you, and I know you still love him, you could be happy for once in your life, so please Rose don't do that to yourself'. My eyes were now in tears, I knew he was right, but what else could I do?

'I can't abandon him Adrian, I owe this to him, to his mother, I'll try to be happy with him, and he's a great man'.

'You'll regret this Little Damphir, I know' He said, and then Leo came into the room and asked us if we were ready to leave.

All of us took Adrian's car to travel to court, it was a long and quiet trip, any of us talked much during it._ Awkward_ I thought. At night we arrived at court, and I knew what I had to do next.

Leo and I went to the guest house that was assigned to us during our stay in court. I left my baggage on the bed of my room and went to meet Leo, who was in the living room; I took a long breath and went to talk to him.

'Leo, I need to go to Lissa's dorm, to let her know that we are here, and explain her why am I leaving again' Leo nodded and kissed me.

'Are you sure you want to do this right now?' He said while hugging me.

'I have to, and also I need to see her because I just missed her so much, you know she is the only family I have' I said a little bit irritated.

'Ok, ok, just saying you know' Leo said in a defense voice. He kissed me one more time and I went out of the guest house and shouted the door behind me. I knew that the way I was feeling wasn't his fault, but I right now I was feeling the darkness in my mind.

Then I made my way to Lissa's building.

I knocked the door and Eddie opened the door, I knew Eddie was one of Lissa's guardians, and I was really happy about it, Eddie was a great guardian and also a great friend.

'Rose, you're back! I'm so glad to see you again kid' Eddie hugged me tightly.

'Wow Eddie, you look beautiful in your guardian uniform, not as beautiful as me of course' I teased. 'I'm so glad to see you again too'.

'Rose? Is that you?' Lissa asked me through the bond and I smile, in less than a minute my best friends was here next to me, hugging me so hard that I couldn't even breathe.

'I can believe you're finally here, I've missed you so much Rose, I'm so glad you made your way back home' both of us were crying now, she was crying because I came back, and I was crying because I missed her so much and now I was going to leave again.

_Life sucks_.

'I'm so happy to see you Liss, I've missed you so, so much' I said in tears.

'I'm so happy too, you're finally here, now everything is going to be like it have to be' she said hugging me one more time.

'Well… I… I' I couldn't say what I was supposed to say.

'What is it Rose, you know you can tell me everything' She said, and her face turned from happy to worried.

'I'm not going to stay here Lissa, I just came here to see you, but I'm leaving again' I said, and she didn't move, she looked like a statue there, saying nothing, just staring at me as if she had just seen a ghost.

_Her pain was now reflecting my own pain. I just didn't want to leave her again. This was my place, wherever she or Dimitri are, that will always be my home._


	8. Face to Face

**So, here I am again, as I promised to. I always keep my promises so I'm updating every day.**

**Thank you for reviewing, I bit more wouldn't hurt me though.**

**I hope you like this chapter and please don't miss the next one, it'll be good. ;) **

**See you :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Chapter 8**

**Face to Face**

_'__I'm not going to stay here Lissa, I just came here to see you, but I'm leaving again' I said, and she didn't move, she looked like a statue there, saying nothing, just staring at me as if she had just seen a ghost._

Lissa turned her back at me, she didn't want to see me now, I knew that, I knew that she was hurt, I promised long time ago that I was going to be with her no matter what, to keep her safe, to be her guardian; and I have broken that promise too many times already.

'Liss please look at me' I begged. I didn't want to make her suffer; she was my best friend, my family.

'Why are you doing this to me again?' she asked without staring at me.

'Because I have to, I've promised it to someone' I said.

'Who is this someone Rose?' she seemed curious.

'Leo, he is a guardian, he is the son of the woman who helped me, who gave me a place to stay in, who helped me when I was broken' I said, _Oh Anna!_

_'_Why did you promise that to him?' She looked at me. In her eyes I could see that she was trying to understand what was happening.

'His mother just died Liss, and he is my friend, he helped me to. He asked me to be with him, to go with him too' I said in tears.

'Be with him like… like' She couldn't finish, I nodded.

'I'm his girlfriend Liss'

'What… why… do you love him?' She asked, and I just stared at the floor.

'I'll try to do it Liss' I said still staring at the floor.

'I'm sorry, but I have to go with him' I said.

'What?' Lissa yelled at me, 'No Rose, you're not going anywhere, you just can't leave me again' she was crying now.

'I owe him this Liss, his mother and he helped me when I was alone and heartbroken, I just can't leave him now, he is so hurt'

'But you don't love him Rose, you won't be happy with him'

'I'll try to' I said.

'If you leave this time Rose, I won't forgive you… you know that I love you, you are my sister and I need you here, this isn't supposed to be this way, you should be here with me and be my guardian as you promised'

_Lissa was right, maybe I should go and tell Leo that I can't leave her again, maybe I should stay here and forgive Dimitri and be happy with him… maybe I…._

'Stop it Lissa!' I yelled avoiding her eyes; she was compelling me once more.

'Please don't leave me Rose, not again, please' she begged, but I got up and walk to the door.

'You know I love you Liss… right?' I asked and left the room.

My life sucks, my best friend hates me, I am the girlfriend of a man I'm not in love with, and my one and true love was so, so far from me.

When I was outside I started to walk to the guardians' building to meet Leo, thinking that maybe there could be a way to stay here at court with him, maybe I could convince him to join me here.

Suddenly the smell of the aftershave that I used to love 'that I still love' stopped me, I froze._ This is it, this is the time I wasn´t waiting for, I can finally see him again, Could I be strong enough to resist him, to avoid throwing myself to his arms and kiss him? _

'Roza?' _that accent_… I turned to see the love of my life in front of me, his chocolate eyes were staring at me with love, and he seemed happy and sad at the same time.

'Guardian Belikov' I said, 'Good to see you again' I said, turning my sight down to the floor.

'Roza, please, please look at me' he begged.

'I can't' I said and turned back to start walking again, but in less than a second Dimitri stopped me, he put a hand in my arm and pulled me back to him.

The time stopped; there we were just he and me staring at each other with such a passion, with such a love, as it always should have been. The distance between both of us was nothing; I could kiss him right now, since his mouth was just a few inches far from mine. I could feel his warm breathe, it was intoxicating. I loved this man, I still do, and probably I'll always love him. But we were not meant to be, and if I keep myself this close to him, my determination would definitely disappear.

Dimitri was looking me, struggling to find the right words to say… when he opened his mouth he said:

'Roza, please… you must know, you surely must know that I was wrong… that I never stopped loving you, I lov… I love you… I lied to you because…' I pulled my arm back to me, all the rage that I had been saving for too long suddenly burst. With an intended fierceness I let my mouth say the same words that have hurt me so much time ago.

'I know why you lied to me comrade, but at the end you were right' I looked at him straight in the eyes and without hesitation I said, 'love fades, mine has, do you remember those words? Well you better do, because that's exactly what happened with all the love I had for you' and I left him there and entered into the guardians' building. I know that I was lying when I said that, my love for him could never go away. But now I had a promise to keep.

When I entered into the guardians' building I saw Leo standing there waiting for me.

'Where were you Guardian Angel…? I was worried about you' Leo said while keeping me close to him.

'I was with Lissa, I told her we were leaving'

'How did she take it?'

'Not good at all… she's mad at me, she wants me to stay here with her… is there any chance we could stay h…? He stopped me.

'No Rose, please don't ask me that, let's wait to receive our new locations. I can't stay here knowing that he is in here too' he said with a sad look on his face.

'I won't… 'I tried to say that I was not going back to him but then again he stopped me.

'I know you won't Sweetie… but I don't want you near him, he hurt you once, I don't want him to do it one more time' he said and then pressed a kiss on my lips, a passionate one, I didn't want to but I returned the kiss to him. While we were kissing, a strong presence told me that Dimitri was in the room, I felt my tears coming, and I didn't want to hurt any of them, Dimitri and Leo, so I took a step away from Leo. Just then I realized that Dimitri was walking to get to me.

'Roza, can I talk to you for a minute please?' Dimitri asked me with pain reflecting his face.

'I don't think it's a good id…' Leo stopped me and put his arms around my waist.

'Hi', he told Dimitri 'I'm Guardian Volkov, guardian Hathaway's boyfriend and you are…?

'Dimitri Belikov, Rose's old instructor' he said with an angry look on his face.

_Oh yes! My life definitely sucks._


	9. Heart Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the plot is mine.**

_'__Hi', he told Dimitri 'I'm Guardian Volkov, guardian Hathaway's boyfriend and you are…?_

_'__Dimitri Belikov, Rose's old instructor' he said with an angry look on his face._

**Chapter 9**

**'Heart Healing'**

The air here in the guardians building was heavy, my boyfriend stared at Dimitri with pure hate, and Dimitri answered the glaze almost in the same way.I wanted to run away to Dimitri's arms and stop this so fucking stupid situation, but I couldn't.

'So you are the famous guardian Belikov' Leo asked, 'I can finally meet you'. He said sarcastically.

'Well' Dimitri said ignoring Leo's presence. I knew Dimitri very well, and I could notice how much self control he was using to not punch Leo on his face. 'Roza, may I speak to you please? _Ok, this was definitely a bad idea._

'Yes, guardian Belikov, we can speak, but not right now. 'I'm waiting for my new assignment, so probably Hans will come soon and right now I don't have enough time' I told him with all the seriousness that I had.

'Your new assignment… Are you leaving again Rose?' Dimitri asked with a painfully tone of voice.

'Yes, I'm… we both are' I said.

'Why are you doi…?' Dimitri's words were interrupted by Hans who came to us.

'Guardian Hathaway, guardian Volkov' Hans nodded to us. 'I already have your new assignments, follow me to my office please' as we followed Hans I stared back at Dimitri, he was staring at me with pain, and my heart squeezed while I was looking to the love of my life, knowing that I would never be with him again.

When Leo and I went to Hans' office, we both sit and wait. I was so anxious, where the hell I was going now and why the hell I'm asking for a new assignment when all I want is to stay here with Dimitri and Lissa.

The thing is that Leo and I were reallocated in Chicago, protecting an old royal moroi, whose guardian had died during a strigoi attack last month. We had almost a week to learn all the details about lord Badica before we go there and start our new job. At least this gave me more time to spend with my friends and say goodbye to them in a proper way.

'That's all I can offer you guardian Volkov and Hathaway, since you asked to be assigned together. I'm sure you're going to do a great job. There had been several strigoi attacks in Chicago, so you'll have to be careful.

Leo and I left the office and made our way to our guest house; while we were walking Leo took my hand in his and pressed a kiss on my hand.

'Are you happy?' he asked.

'I want to be honest to you Leo' I said, and I stopped walking.

'I want you to be honest with me too'

'I don't want to go to Chicago, it's to far from court, but I will follow you as I promises to' I said.

'Thank you Rose, I don't want to go anywhere without you' he said.

'I know' that's all I could say to him. He then pressed a small kiss on my lips and we started walking to the house.

'Leo?' I asked.

'Yes baby?'

'Would you mind if I go to see Lissa and spend the night with her? I really have missed her, and there are lots of things we should talk and fix before we leave. I said. I mean I wasn't asking permission or something like that, but I wanted him to understand what I'm leaving behind and that I wanted to fix the relationship with my best friend.

'Sure Rose, go I'll see you tomorrow' He said and kissed me one more time.

That night I went to Lissa's dorm to spend the night with her, we had a lot to talk about, and right now I can't spend my time with Leo, don't misunderstand me, I still love Leo, as a friend, but I'm starting to think that I definitely took the wrong choice about him.

When I arrived at Lissa's room she wasn't expecting to see me there, but she let me in and agreed to talk to me.

Lissa and I talked for hours, she was so sad for me leaving her again, but finally she understood that it was about my honor, I gave my word, not only to Leo, but also to Anna and Amy, and as much as this situation was making me miserable I'll still keep my word.

'I don't get it Rose, if he loves you as he said, maybe he should let you go' Lissa said about Leo.

'I know you're right Liss, but I won't ask him that, I don't want to be responsible of breaking his already broken heart.

'Rose, you don't want to go with him, you love Dimitri and he loves you back, it's time for you to be together' she said while hugging me.

'Oh Liss, is all I want, I love him, I never stopped loving him. I cried

Just then the room's door was opened by a blue eyes man, a man that I've missed a lot since I left court long time ago.

'Who the hell is this woman and what have you've done with Hathaway' Christian said as he came into the room. I laughed, and threw my hands around his neck; he hugged me tightly, he hugged me like a sister that you haven't seen for a long time. I cried because I knew how much I missed him too.

'Wow, I wasn't expecting that from you Rosie'. He teased me about the hug. Then his face turned serious.

'Listen to me Rose, I've heard what you're planning to do, wrong choice by the way, I think it's time to think about you, and me' he said.

'What? Why in the world she should be thinking about you? Lissa asked with a funny voice.

'Well babe' Christian said while getting closer to Lissa.

'It's time for Rose to think about her happiness of course, and while she think about that she may think about me and your awful temperament when she's not around' he teased and we all laughed. Then Christian turned to see Lissa.

'I just came to say good night to you babe'

He kissed Lissa on her lips and then hugged me again and told us: 'I love you guys'. And he left the room.

Lissa and I went to bed, I really needed a rest. When Lissa fell asleep, I tried to do the same, but I just couldn't, I couldn't help but think about Dimitri, his eyes, his body, his smell and that Russian accent that drive me crazy each time he was near. Also I couldn't stop thinking that he said he loves me, and how much I love him back.

I got up from bed, and decided to go outside; maybe the fresh air would help me to clear my mind. As I was walking, I felt the sun warming my body, I love sunny days, sunlight always makes me feel better and I always regret about the moroi timetable. I put a hand in my heart, this situation was making my heart break, and when I did this I felt the small gold heart that Anna gave me before she died. What did she say?

_Your heart is so beautiful sweetie… take care of it. _

I knew that if I wanted to give Leo an opportunity I had to talk to Dimitri first and tell him that I forgave him, this was a part of taking care of my heart, in that way I could heal it when I leave court. It was funny, since I left it to heal my heart in the first place, and now everything that could make me happy was in here, but this time I couldn't stay.

_Maybe happiness was not made for you after all Rose._

I made my way to the guardians' building again, to meet Mikhail, he hugged me when he saw me, he was definitely more happy than the last time I saw him, I knew that guardians had found Sonya, and Lissa returned her from a strigoi into a moroi again.

'Rose! Oh kid, I'm so happy to see you' he said.

'I'm so glad to see you too, and you look so happy, you deserve it'.

'It's all because of you, you know that Rose' he said and smiled at me.

'What? I didn't do anything Mikhail. Lissa is the one you should be thanking'

'You… you found the way to bring her back, I couldn't be happier now Rose and it's all because of you two… if there is anything I could do for you… just let me know'.

'There is something you could do for me now, tell me please where is Dimitri's room? I need to talk to him now'

Mikhail told me where Dimitri was staying and I made my way there, as soon as I arrived I felt my heart beating extremely fast. I knocked the door, it took him a while, but he opened the door, I stared at him, he was wearing a pajama pant and his chest was naked, he looked beautiful as he always did. I couldn't help but thinking about the night in the cabin, the night we became one body and soul. I loved him then and I definitely love him now. Dimitri was staring at me, I couldn't figure out what he was feeling, or thinking and that made me very anxious.

'Can… can we talk?' I said moving my eyes away from his body. _This was going to be difficult._

'Sure Roza, come in' he told me and I entered into his room. I sat on the bed while staring at the floor; then he put a chair and sat in front of me.

**Well, that's all for now. Keep reading my story please. And review ;)**

**What you think will happen between Rose and Dimitri in the next chapter?**

**What would you like to happen between them?**

**Bye.**


	10. The right choice

_'__Can… can we talk?' I said moving my eyes away from his body. This was going to be difficult._

_'__Sure Roza, come in' he told me and I entered into his room. I sat on the bed while staring at the floor; then he put a chair and sat in front of me._

**Chapter 10**

**'The Right Choice'**

Dimitri and I stood in his room, without talking just staring at each other. The old electricity was there, my heart beat was fast. All I wanted was to throw myself in his arms and be loved by him. I saw Dimitri was trying to say something, but I knew he was feeling the same than me.

'Roza… I…' he whispered.

'No' I told him, 'let me talk first please' I said murmuring, he looked at me very anxious but finally he nodded.

'I know what you've been through Dimitri and I understand the reaction that you had then, and I just wanted you to know that I already forgave you, I mean it, but we can't be together.

'Do you love him?' he asked, with pain in his voice, I noticed that making that question was hard for him. I doubted, what could I say? Well I was here to tell him the truth.

'I will' is all that I could say in that moment. Tears were now on my eyes.

'Do you love me?' he asked while he was staring at me deeply in the eyes, for me that question couldn't have another answer so I nodded.

'But I'm not going to leave him… I can't… I gave him my word to be with him' I said crying.

'I love you, Roza, more than my life, I realized that when you left, there is no other woman in this world that could make me feel the way I do when I'm with you, I was so hurt for all the things that I did to you in Siberia, my memories are so clear about what I did, I felt embarrassed, and I thought you wouldn't be able to forgive me so I decided to close my heart so in that way I could not hurt you again, but when you left everything changed, I felt my broken heart breaking again, my other half left when you left, I knew then that there was no way I could live in a world where you're not with me, I love you so, so much, and I want us to be together, I could do anything for you to forgive me and take me back… I…' he told me while taking my hand on his naked chest.

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of his skin; it felt so good to me.

'I already forgave you Dimitri, but I can't stay with you, I'm going to leave in one week, and there is nothing I could do to avoid this, leaving Lissa, Christian and… and you, is making my heart break again into small pieces, but I can't… I just can't leave him now, I promised that'.

'You don't have to leave Roza; I'll do, so you can stay here with Lissa, after what I did to you, is the least I can do now for the woman I love'. He said and I shook my head.

'You don't have to do that for me, I'm not asking you to do it. I'll leave' I said.

I got up from the bed and started to leave, but Dimitri stopped me, he took my arm and I let myself into his warm embrace, _my man, the man I love, how could I live without him, how could I let other man touch me when I only wanted to be touched by him._

I raised my head and stared at his eyes, then I closed them and put my lips on his, we kissed, and that kiss was everything, all my fears, all my pain went away when I kissed him, it was love, real love, pure and warm. He put his hands in my back and pushed me against him, I raised my hands to touch his hair, and it was as soft as I remembered it. I knew then that no matter what I could do, I couldn't resist being one with this man; I love him, as much as he loves me.

Our kiss turned from pure and warm to passionate, lustful, It was pure love, everything we felt for each other was placed on that kiss, I put my hands on his naked chest, his skin was so soft, so warm, so perfect; softly he took off my blouse and pushed me against his chest, he started to take off my clothes while leaving a trail of kisses on my skin. Our clothes were falling on the floor, and I couldn't be happier. When we were naked he took me to the bed and loved me as never before. When all was finish I stood there next to him, we were close enough to keep each other warm. I stared at his eyes, he seemed so sad; I was confused I thought he would be happy to have me here with him.

'You must know Dimitri; you must know that you're the only one who…'

'I know that Roza, and that's one of the reasons that I love you, you're mine, just mine' he kissed me and I kissed him back.

I knew then that I couldn't leave with Leo, I couldn't do that to him, and more than everything I couldn't do that to myself, I deserve to be happy, and right now, on this bed with the man I love next to me, was all the happiness that I could ever ask for.

When I left Dimitri's room I told him that I would be back, that I won't leave him again, that we were going to be together now, and that I love him more than anyone.

'I love you Roza' he said with a happy face, with a beautiful happy face.

'I love you too comrade, please remember that' I begged him.

'Always' he kissed me.

'Forever and always' I said while kissing him back.

I was making my way to see Lissa, and tell her the good news, you know, something like this can't be hide to a best friend, and then I was going to see Leo and try to explain him why I was not going to Chicago with him, in the middle of my way I saw my best male friend coming, _Adrian, oh shit, he'll know, he always know everything, well… maybe not, maybe he's drunk, I hope him to be drunk._

'Wow, little dhampir, you look happy and your aura is as shiny as the sun itself' Adrian told me when we met.

'Huh?' I said teasing him.

'Common Dhampir, just tell me why are you this shiny' He said with a funny voice.

'Oh Adrian! I'm so, so happy' I hugged him.

'So I assume that you fixed things with Belikov don't you? Your aura is so "I just had sex with the love of my life" shine' Adrian said imitating my voice and he raised his eyebrows as a way of teasing me.

'Oh Adrian, please stop, I just can tell you that I'm not leaving anywhere, so you'll have to stuck me for a while' I laughed.

'My pleasure little damphir, like always' he said.

We talked for a while, but then I had to leave, there was something important to do, so I couldn't stay there and waste more time. I felt so sorry to break Leo's heart, but it couldn't be in another way. It was my time to be happy, _I deserve it. _I told to myself. I will always love Leo as a friend, I will always be thankful for all that Anna and he made for me, but I was taking care of my heart as Anna told me to do. Right now, the best for my heart was to be here surrounded by my friends and the love of my life. Yes we could definitely be happy. I was already happy.

**So hope you like it. **

**More interesting things are coming.**

**Keep reading, keep reviewing ;)**


	11. Gone away

**_Hello my dears. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been pretty busy this week._**

**_Ok this chapter is sad, really sad._**

**_I hope you like it._**

**_keep reading, and please keep reviewing_**

_Previously: _

_'__Oh Adrian, please stop, I just can tell you that I'm not leaving anywhere, so you'll have to stuck me for a while' I laughed._

_'__My pleasure little dhampir, like always' he said._

**Chapter 11**

**'****Gone away'**

My heart was now healed, I thought to myself. I'm with the man I love, I have my dears friends, and I'm sure that if I asked Lissa, she definitely would take me as her guardian. I checked Lissa through the bond and realized she was awake; I made my way to her room, I was so sure she was going to be as happy as I was.

I knocked the door and my best friend came to me and hugged me.

'I had a dream' she said to me.

'Oh, what was about Liss?' I asked.

'I dreamt that you were going to stay with me here at court' she said with a smile on her face.

'Well, I suppose that dreams really do come true' I said with a huge smile on my face too.

'Oh, Really? Are you going to stay' she asked and I just nodded.

'Oh, Rose, I'm so, so happy. We are going to be together, this is going to be so much fun' she said, while hugging me.

'Liss, I… I can't breathe' I said. I never thought that a moroi could have so much strength.

'Sorry Rose' she said and then she released me.

'What made you change your mind?' she asked curiously.

'Well, Love Lissa, I changed my mind because of love. I can't fight what I feel. I love him Liss, I can't leave with other guy when I'm so deeply in love with him. And you of course, I can't leave you again; I've missed you so much.

'What will happen with Leo? Did you tell him what you decided?' she asked me.

'No yet, I came here first, now I'll go to talk to him' I said.

I was happy and sad at the same time; Leo didn't deserve what I was about to do to him. But it couldn't be in another way. I was not willing to leave Dimitri again.

After I spent some time with Lissa, I decided to go and talk to Leo, it was getting dark but it was the day for morois and damphirs so the court was full of people now, the air was cold and there was something else in the air, but I couldn't tell what. Maybe it was just the happiness that I was feeling.

When I entered into the guardians' building I found Leo, talking to other guardians there, but he stopped when he saw me and started to walk to me.

'Hey there, where were you Rose? I was worried about you babe' he tried to hug me but I took a step away.

'What happened to you Rose? Are you ok?' he asked worried.

'Yes, everything is fine, but I just need to talk to you in private' I said.

'Oh I see… let me guess' he seemed that he understood what I came to say. 'I suppose you let yourself being convinced to leave me and to stay here, don't you?'

'Leo… I…'

Suddenly, the court's alarms started to sound, it was a chaos, and then I heard Hans tell to everyone in the room.

_'__Buria' _

Oh no, not now, I checked Lissa through the bond, she was in her dorm with Christian, Eddie and three other guardians that got there as soon as the alarms sounded. I felt release because she was in a safety place, but I decided to go and meet them anyway, I needed to protect her. She was my charge; even though I wasn't her official guardian. But time ago I swore to protect her with my life if needed.

'I need to get to Lissa' I said to Leo, who was about to join the rest of the guardian to the battle.

'Go and Rose…' he said.

'Yes?'

'I love you no matter what, please be careful' he said while he hugged me.

'I will' I said. I took my stake in my right hand and left the building.

The court yard was a battle field; at least 50 strigois, probably more were there trying to kill as much morois and damphir as they could, I knew then that I couldn't make my way to Lissa, since guardians needed me here, to fight.

How I didn't notice, what I felt before, there were nauseas, so I still could feel the strigois when they are near. _Stupid Rose, Stupid Rose!_

I joined the guardians, and found a female strigoi trying to kill a moroi next to me. I kicked her legs and she fell to the ground, but she got up very fast. I run to her and I slipped my stake on her left cheek. I noticed she wasn't expecting my reaction. She growled at me and with her incredible speed turned around me and took me by the neck. I was not going to die because of her, sure I wasn't, so I turned around and I had my opportunity, I made my way to her heart, and slip my stake into it while I saw her life coming to the end.

Then, another strigoi of about 6.7 feet took me by surprise and hit me on my head, so I felt onto the floor; I stood up quickly and made myself ready to fight, without hesitation I made my way to the strigoi heart and I stuck my stake into his heart, he wasn't as strong as the previous strigoi, so this fight was actually very easy to win. I fought and killed at least ten of them, _Oh yeah I was fucking good._

About half an hour later the guardians were almost done with the rest of the strigois, just a few guardians were finishing their jobs. I let my heart be relaxed just a little bit, fight strigoi wasn't an easy job, and I felt a little bit tired but I knew all was going to be ok.

Just then one strigoi that was hidden came to me from my back, I felt the nauseas but when I turned to him it was too late. He grabbed me from one of my shoulders and sent me through the air, I crushed against a building and I knocked my head on the wall, in that process I also lost my stake, I was done.

The strigoi came to me with an incredible speed. I knew it; I knew it was my ending.

The red eyes strigoi showed me his fangs, and pressed them against my shoulder, _please just kill me, I don't want to be like you, please just kill me._

'Noo!' I saw Dimitri running toward me, screaming, but the strigoi had bitten me already, I felt the endorphins in my blood, I didn't feel pain, I was dying and all I thought was about Dimitri's voice telling me that he loved me. I was happy and this was my happy ending.

I fainted on the floor just for a few minutes, and when I woke up I saw Dimitri fighting with the same strigoi that had bitten me before, it was hard for me to keep my eyes open, and I tried to get up to go and help him. But it was too late. _Oh no, not him!_

Dimitri fell on the ground with his eyes opened. I don't know where I found the strength to do it but I run toward him and took his stake and stuck the strigoi in his heart with all the strength I had several times. When I kill him I run to reach at Dimitri, he was laying on the ground breathing very slowly. _He was alive… thank god._

I cradled his body against mine. Tears were now on my face. What could I do to save the love of my life, the man of my dreams? I couldn't do anything.

'Ro… Roza… I…' he tried to speak but he didn't have enough strength to do it. Dimitri's head was bleeding and his neck has a killer position, the strigoi broke his neck, but he was still alive.

'Shh… easy there comrade, you'll be fine' I cried.

'I … I…lov… love you Ro… Roza'

'I love you too comrade… forever and always' I said.

Dimitri's eyes were now closed and his soul left his body. I lost him again, and now it was forever. I touched my heart, my so broken heart and I took the small gold heart that Anna gave me and put it on Dimitri's hand. How could I take care of my heart? When my heart's owner was dead on the ground. I lost him, but this time forever.

He'll never come back. I'll never get the chance to kiss him, to say that I love him again.

_I lost him._

_I lost him._

_My love, I'll see you very soon, I love you._

I kissed his lips, and pressed his body next to me. I was going to be with him, and nobody could get him away from my arms.


	12. Taking her back

**Hi there! **

**Well some of you asked for a Dimitri point of view, and I did it. :)**

**I hope you like it too. **

**I know, I know! I killed Dimitri, but I promise you that it will be a happy ending. **

**so if you want to know what happen, you'll have to read next chapter.**

**This chapter is written after Dimitri found Roza kissing Leo.**

**Keep reading; keep reviewing. (please do it) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters.**

**Chapter 12**

**'****Taking her back'**

**DPOV**

After all the things I've done to my sweet Roza, I couldn't ask her to forgive me. After I was turned into a dhampir again; all I've done is to break Roza's heart all over again. Then I saw her with guardian Volkov; I didn't know anything about him, but he really seemed to be a good guy, maybe she was happy with him. I know Roza deserves to be happy, even though she is not with me. She is the best woman I've known. She definitely deserves everything she wants.

After I was returned to a dhampir, the guardians let me be one of them again; but I don't have any charge yet. So my day is about surveillance shifts in court.

When I left the guardians building after my little conversation with Rose and guardian Volkov, my shift was almost over, so I did the last patrol and went to my room.

_She was leaving this place again; I didn't want her to leave. She needed to stay here with princess Vasilissa and Adrian. She needs them, and I knew that they need her too. What could I do to make her change her mind about leaving? Maybe if I decide to leave she will stay; I'm the reason why she left in the first place. I love her with all I have. Leaving for her is the least I can do to her, to make her happy for once._

I opened my room's door and closed it behind me. I threw myself on the bed. I couldn't take Rose out of my mind. She was always there. Her brown eyes, her beautiful hair, her lips and her body were my best accompanying since she left.

I have clear memories of Rose. The first time I kissed her, the first time she called me comrade, I used to hate that nickname, but now I miss her calling me that way. Also I always remember that night in the cabin, when she was mine completely. _Ugh, that was definitely the best night of my life, the happiest moment of my life. _

I felt the need to clear my thoughts, _Roza was not mine anymore. She'll never be mine again; and that was something I needed to understand_. I decided to take a shower, so I went to the bathroom and let myself under the waterfall.

_Roza, my beautiful Roza. How could I be so stupid to lose you? After all we've gone through in order to be together. I miss you so badly; all I want is to have you here in my arms._

Suddenly I felt a knock on the door. _Who could it be?_ I took a towel and dried myself and put on some pajama pants and opened the door.

I was not expecting to see what I saw… _She… she was here, my Roza… the love of my life, the woman of my dreams, my all. _

II took a long breath. She looked as stunning as always, she always looks beautiful.

'Can… can we talk?' she said, without staring at me. _Oh, look at me Roza, please just do it._

'Sure Roza, come in' she came into my room and sat on the bed. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by sitting at her side; so I took a chair and sat in front of her. We stood there for a few minutes, saying nothing. _I have to do something_. I thought. _I have to say something to make her stay._

'Roza… I…' I whispered.

'No' she told me, 'let me talk first please' I said. _Oh no! this is going to be the death of me. _I just nodded to her

'I know what you've been through Dimitri and I understand the reaction that you had then, and I just wanted you to know that I already forgave you, I mean it, but we can't be together.

'Do you love him?' I asked. That question was the most painful question I've ever asked to someone. _What if she says yes? Please say no, Roza, say you love me._

'I will' she said. Oh, what does it mean? Does she love me? I had to ask her.

'Do you love me?' I asked. I felt a pain in my heart while I asked her that. If she said she doesn't love me, I don't know what I would do. She doubted a little, but she nodded. _Oh, god, she loves me, and I love her. I still have a chance with her. I'm not going to let her go this time._

'But I'm not going to leave him… I can't… I gave him my word to be with him' she said in tears. This is my time to open my heart to her.

'I love you, Roza, more than my life, I realized that when you left, there is no other woman in this world that could make me feel the way I do when I'm with you, I was so hurt for all the things that I did to you in Siberia, my memories are so clear about what I did, I felt embarrassed, and I thought you wouldn't be able to forgive me so I decided to close my heart so in that way I could not hurt you again, but when you left everything changed, I felt my broken heart breaking again, my other half left when you left, I knew then that there was no way I could live in a world where you're not with me, I love you so, so much, and I want us to be together, I could do anything for you to forgive me and take me back… I…' I said speaking nothing but the truth. I took her hand on mine and put it on my chest, to make her feel my heartbeats.

_Her hand on my chest was all I needed, the touch of her skin on my skin. This is love, more than that, she is my other half._

'I already forgave you Dimitri, but I can't stay with you, I'm going to leave in one week, and there is nothing I could do to avoid this, leaving Lissa, Christian and… and you, is making my heart break again into small pieces, but I can't… I just can't leave him now, I promised that'. She said. I was so afraid of her answer, but I knew that something like this might happen.

'You don't have to leave Roza; I'll do, so you can stay here with Lissa, after what I did to you, is the least I can do now for the woman I love'. I said.

'You don't have to do that for me, I'm not asking you to do it. I'll leave' she said. Then she turned around and made her way to the door. She was leaving, but I couldn't let that happen. I took her arm and brought her to my arms, where I knew she belonged.

She stared at my eyes, and then she kissed me. I felt my body release all my wounds, all the pain I felt when I lost her. She was now in my arms and it was all I needed to be happy. Our kiss turned passionate, full of need, full of love. I knew then that there was no turning back, she would be mine; and I would give myself to her, my body, mind and soul would be hers.

I removed her blouse, and she removed my shirt; all our clothes fell slowly onto the floor. I took her in my arms and carried her to bed. All the love I feel for her was proved with the tenderness, the passion that we had while we were having sex.

When we finished, I brought her nearer to me; she rested her head on my chest and I hugged her and kissed her hair. She raised her head staring at me and I realized that I could be like this with her forever.

'You must know Dimitri; you must know that you're the only one who…' she said.

'I know that Roza, and that's one of the reasons that I love you, you're mine, just mine' she kissed me and I kissed her back.

When she left my room she told me that she would be back, that she won't leave me again, that we were going to be together now, and that she love me more than anyone. I felt my heart about to explode of happiness.

'I love you Roza' I said.

'I love you too comrade, please remember that' she begged me.

'Always' I said and kissed her.

'Forever and always' she said while kissing me back and she left.

I felt lonely without her, but I told to myself that it was going to be just for a few hours. I went to bed and fell asleep. And I dreamt about her. The most beautiful dream I've ever had.

I woke up with a knock on my door. _Roza is back! _But no, it wasn't her. It was a guardian.

'Belikov! Open the door' he shouted.

'What happened?' I asked.

_'__Buria' Oh no, where is she? Where is my Roza? I have to find her. _I heard then the alarms, _oh this is bad._

'On my way' I said. I put on some clothes as fast as I could and I made my way to the yards. When I arrived there, it was a battlefield; the wards must have been broken. I went there and fight at least two strigois on my way to get to Rose. _Where the fuck is she? I need to find her. _

I then saw my Roza, flying against a building wall, _Oh fuck! _A strigoi was getting close.

'Noo!' I shouted. But it was too late. The strigoi had bitten on one of her shoulders. I ran towards him, with all the speed I could. I took his arm and forced him to fall onto the ground, away from my Roza. The strigoi got up very fast, but I was not willing to lose this fight. Suddenly I saw her; she was alive, standing with great difficulty, which was not very strange considering she had lost blood. _My Roza was alive and that's all that matter to me._

I got distracted, and that's when the strigoi came and put his hands on my neck. I felt a horrible sound accompanied by intense pain, I could not move and that's when I fell, while I saw Roza, running towards me, fighting and killing the strigoi that attacked us.

She came next to me and cradled my body carefully. She was crying.

'Ro… Roza… I…' I tried to say something to her, but I didn't have enough strength.

'Shh… easy there comrade, you'll be fine' she cried.

'I … I…lov… love you Ro… Roza' what else I could say to her; those words were everything I felt in my heart.

'I love you too comrade… forever and always' she said.

I stared at her eyes, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. It was a good thing for me to die on her arms.

I felt her tears on my face, and then… everything went black.


	13. Love and Destiny

**I know! **

**I know you were upset with me for killing Dimitri. But it was needed to the story development. I want to clear something. I'm a huge Romitri fan, so I'm not accepting anyone who says the opposite.**

**I also told you that it would have a happy ending. **

**Well, it's not the end yet but is almost close. **

**I hope you like this chapter**

**Keep reading; keep reviewing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, only the plot is mine.**

_Previously: _

_'__I … I…lov… love you Ro… Roza' _

_'__I love you too comrade… forever and always' _

_I felt her tears on my face, and then… everything went black._

**Chapter 13**

**Love and Destiny**

**RPOV**

I stood there, without moving, without even breathe. My heart stopped when his heart stopped too; I couldn't believe my so fucking twisted life. I was sure now that happiness was not made for me. How could I even describe what I was feeling? Dimitri, the love of my life was now in my arms, but his body was frozen… What could I do?

I felt a huge pain in my heart; I swear I've never cried so much in my life, I'd never felt such much pain. The strigois attacks were nothing compared to this pain. I had lost my soul, my love, my Dimitri and that was the worst thing that had ever happened to me.

_I've lost him!_

_What now?_

_I've lost him… and all I want is to be with him again, to stare at his beautiful eyes again._

_I've lost him._

I've lost him, Dimitri is dead, I was crying next to his body kissing his forehead, I wanted to be dead too, so I could be with him in another life, a life where we can stay together, just the two of us, without morois to protect or strigois to fight. A life where we could be happy together; love each other without any rule.

_I love you comrade… I love you so, so much. _

_What I'm going to do without you now? _

I don't know how much time passed but it felt like ages, then I felt a hand touching my shoulder, I couldn't react though. I couldn't take my eyes off of Dimitri's body.

_Dimitri is gone._

'Rose?' Lisa's voice was sad, I couldn't stare at her now, I just wanted to be near Dimitri, it was all that mattered to me. I'll always love you comrade. Suddenly I spark of hope came to my mind. She could be my salvation, his salvation; she could help, she could bring him back. She could save him.

'Rose?' She asked for my attention again.

'Liss' I whispered.

'Could you help him? Could you bring him back to me? Do it please, Lissa, please, I can't live without him' I begged as if my life depended on it, in fact my life depended on it. I knew I couldn't live without him.

'Rose, I can't help him' Lissa said with a sad voice.

'What? Why not? Please Lissa, bring him back' I yelled at her.

'I can't bring him back Rose' She said. _Why was she doing this to me? _

'Why not? Do it for me please' I begged her again.

'I can't bring him back because he is alive Rose' she said.

'What? Why are you saying that?' I stared at Dimitri and I realized that he was breathing very hard, he was unconscious but alive.

'What happened? I saw him die. Lissa, did you do this? Thank you, thank you Liss!' the love of my life was alive, and I couldn't be more grateful for that. I knew that Lissa would help him. _My love; my comrade. _

Lissa kneeled next to us to heal Dimitri's wounds, and when she took his hand she also took the gold heart that Anna gave me. She seemed curious.

'What is this Rose?' she asked me.

'It's a reliquary that Leo's mother gave to me when she died' I said. _What was that about?_

'Was she a moroi Rose?' she asked me, but it seemed to me that she already knew the answer.

'Yes Lissa. Why? What's wrong with it? I asked.

'Nothing it's just like… did you know what kind of magic she used to practice?'

'No, Anna never told me, she said that she did not practice any magic' I remembered when Anna told me once that she never declared a magic. _Oh my dear god; was she a spirit user like Lissa and Adrian? _I probably should have noticed that before, but I never payed attention.

'Rose, this heart is full of spirit, is enough spirit to bring someone back from death' she said staring at me.

'What? How do you know that?' I knew how she knew, but I couldn't help but ask her.

'I don't know, I just know, this is a protection Rose, she seemed to love you very much, because you can't be hurt with this object, I mean you could be hurt, but you just could heal yourself by using it, it seems that Anna was a spirit user' she said.

My heart, Anna wanted to heal my heart, I knew she loved me, and today she saved my heart by saving the love of my life, _thank you Anna, thank you for this, I'll always love you, I hope you could forgive me for leaving Leo, but right now, I have to take care of my heart, and my heart was here, in my arms being alive thank to you._

Lissa was taking Dimitri's hands in hers, healing him, I could feel the magic working through the bond. I couldn't be happier for having her around right now. She has saved the love of my life twice. I will be always grateful for everything she has done for me. I will always protect her with my life if it is needed, and I know Dimitri would do the same for her.

Dimitri opened his eyes, looking frighten _oh thank god!_

'Roza… what… what happened?' he asked while staring at me.

'Shh, everything is fine my love, you're fine' I said with my lips against his forehead.

'Was I… did Lissa… brought me back?' he stared now at Lissa, asking if she saved his life again.

'No, my love, no she didn't' I kissed his lips softly.

'How…? I remember…' he said without knowing what to say.

'Shh everything is ok my love, we are together now, and I won't let you go away from me again' I kissed him again.

'I'm so happy you are fine now Dimitri' Lissa said while she took Dimitri's hand in her.

'Thank you princess' he said.

'Again Dimitri, it's just Lissa' she said to him with a nice smile.

Dimitri nodded and smiled at her, then he looked at me deeply in the eyes, so many words were unsaid, but our eyes were saying all, without words.

'I… I love you Roza' he said to me, then a tear made it way down my cheek. I just nodded; my mouth was unable to say a word.

'Don't cry Roza, I'm here now, I promise you I won't go anywhere' he said while stroking my cheek. I took a deep breath and closed and opened my eyes repeatedly.

'You better not to go anyway comrade, or I'll hunt you till I find you… by the way… I love you too. I said and pressed my lips softly against his lips.

'Forever and always?' he asked me when we broke the kiss apart.

'Forever and always my love' we kissed again.

'Rose?' Leo was there staring at me while I was cradling Dimitri in my arms.

'Leo… I… I'm sorry' that's all I could say. He stared at me with pain reflected on his eyes, he nodded at me and then he left. I knew what had happened. I l knew Leo realized that I was still in love with Dimitri, and that meant that I was not going with him to Chicago.

'Are you ok?' Dimitri asked to me.

'I am now that you're here with me again' I said.

'I meant about him?' he said.

'I'll talk to him my love, but not now, I have to take you to your room, so you could rest' I said.

'Actually you're right, I'm exhausted' he said.

'Well then, let go' I told him, while I got up from the ground.

Christian came to us and helped Lissa and I to take Dimitri back to his room, to let him rest. Since Anna was dead, Dimitri didn't become shadow kissed, and I was so thankful for that, I couldn't imagine Dimitri going into someone else's mind. That would be so wrong for him.

I helped him to lie down on his bed and kissed his forehead in order to let him rest. Lissa and Christian went back to Lissa's room. I leaned next to Dimitri while stroking his hair.

'I think I need a shower' he said to me.

'Ok then' I said. We went to the bathroom and I helped Dimitri to take off his clothes. I let him under the waterfall and washed his hair, suddenly he took my hand and pulled me against him under the waterfall, my clothes were so wet, so he took them off very slowly, then he started to kiss me on my neck and shoulders and his hands were going slowly from my shoulders to my stomach.

'mmmh, Not now comrade, please' I said.

'Mmmh... Why not? He asked kissing my neck again.

'You need to rest, you're tired and I'm not going to be the one taking the last of your energy' I said teased him.

'But…' I cut him off.

'Common comrade' I said, then I took his hand and took him out of the shower, I grabbed some towels and dried us out. Then I helped him lie down on the bed. I pressed a soft kiss on his lips, but he was not willing to let me go without a real kiss, so he licked my lips asking permission to enter, I let him and then our tongues danced together in that hot kiss full of love and passion.

'Mmmh' I said, that kiss definitely turned me on, but I was keeping my word to let him rest first. I kissed him once more, but I got away before he could drag me on bed with him.

'Don't go Roza, stay here with me please' he begged.

'I'll come back soon comrade, I promise, but right now you have to sleep and moreover there's something I need to do'. I explained to him.

'Leo?' he asked.

'Yes my love, I need to talk to him, but I'll come back soon. I love you' I kissed him again and I left the room.

_I still don´t understand the life twists. Today in the morning I was so happy, Dimitri and I were back together again; then at night I saw one of my most dreaded nightmares becoming real, I had lost the man I love, and now, that man had been returned to me in my arms. Anna without knowing has healed my heart, she had made me happy again; I'll always be grateful for everything she has done for me._

_I know now that Dimitri and I are together because it is our destiny._

_Our love was our destiny. _


	14. Broken Promises

**Hey there!**

**This is the next to last chapter… so the happy ending is close.**

**Some of you were a little bit surprised about Anna being a spirit user and that the necklace she has given to Rose was full of spirit. Right?**

**Enjoy this chapter, since is full of love 3 **

**Keep reading; Keep Reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: VA does not belong to me.**

**_Previously:_**

_'__Don't go Roza, stay here with me please' he begged._

_'__I'll come back soon comrade, I promise, but right now you have to sleep and moreover there's something I need to do'. I explained to him._

_'__Leo?' he asked._

_'__Yes my love, I need to talk to him, but I'll come back soon. I love you' I kissed him again and I left the room._

**Chapter 14**

**Broken Promises **

After I left Dimitri's room, all I wanted was to go back to be with him. I walked to the guest house that Leo and I were supposed to share to talk to him, to apologize. As I was making my way there I thought about the things that happened last night.

I lost Dimitri, I lost him but life has given him back to me, to my arms where I was more than sure he belongs. I was so shocked about the things that happened. Life isn't supposed to be like this, I'm not complaining of course, but what would have happen if our life were different? If we were not dhampir, probably life would be easier for us, but we only take what we can get. Like everyone.

I'm so happy Dimitri is mine and I'm his, like always should have been. We could be together from now on, we could have a wonderful life near the ones we love so much and I could protect Lissa from the evil bloodsuckers that came out only at night. Yes life could be perfect; at least for me. I knew that inside that house I was going to, there was a broken heart, an man who loves me, but I can't love back.

What could I say to Leo, he saw me there with Dimitri, so he probably understood that I was still in love with him, I hope he understand that I can't follow him to Chicago, I can't go with him, when I knew I love Dimitri and he loves me back.

I arrived to the guest house and opened the door without knocking. Leo was in the living room sitting on the couch, looking straight the ceiling, he looked so heartbroken, so sad and disappointed, I knew I broke his heart, I didn't want to but I did it anyway. What could I say to make him understand?

'Hi Rose' he told me, but he didn't look at me, I guess he guessed I was here when I opened the door.

'Hello Leo' I said in a soft voice.

'What are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you to come by' he said.

'Leo, can we talk?' I asked.

'Not now, Rose, I need a moment to think, please leave' he said without looking at me.

'Leo. Please forg…' he interrupted me.

'You know what Rose? If you want to talk, let's talk. He said getting up from the couch and walking towards me. I felt a little bit scared; I had never seen him upset. I didn't know what kind of reaction he could take.

'Leo, please calm down' I begged to him. His face was full of rage and when his voice went out from his mouth he was yelling at me.

Why have you done this to me? I love you' he yelled at me.

'I asked you to go with me, and you agreed, I wasn't forcing you to do something you didn't want to' he said staring me deeply in the eyes.

'I … I know, I just didn't want to break your heart, you've been through a lot the past days… I wanted to make you happy, but…' I was saying, but he cut me off.

'So you are saying that you felt sorry for me and decided to join me against your will? How could you do that Rose? You are making me feel like if I took advantage of my mother passing to make you be with me', he yelled.

'Is not like that, I promise…' he interrupted me again.

'I love you Rose, but I didn't want to force you to be with me, that it's just not the man I am' his voice was now just a whisper.

'I know who you are, I know the kind of man you are… you are sweet and kind and I know you deserve better… I just hope you can forgive me, I love you Leo, I love you so, so much, but my love for you is friend's love… I will always be thankful to you and your mother for helping when I was alone' I said as I tried to hug him, but he took a step away from me.

'And now you think you're not enough for me?' he laughed, 'All I want is you Rose, this situation is so painful for me, I feel like you betrayed me, since you hadn't been honest with me from the beginning, but you know what? I forgive you' he said.

'What?' I asked confused.

'I forgive you Rose, for my own good, I think it is the least I could do for you, I owe you this, for being with my mother when Amy and I couldn't'

'Leo… I' I said since I didn't know what else to say.

'When I saw you there with Belikov, I knew, I knew that you still love him, I knew you never loved me, but I still wanted you to come with me, I thought I could make you forget him' he said.

'I can't forget him; it has always been him' I said.

'I know that now Rose, and as I told you before I love you, and I realized that I can't be so selfish. I think that when you love someone, you just want that person to be happy… and no matter how painful this is, I want you to be happy, with or without me' he said. Wow, he was really a wonderful man, I nodded to him, and he was right after all.

'You know what Rose? If you want to spend your life in here with Belikov is up to you, I just need to you to promise me something' he said.

'What?' I asked… it's the least I could do for him.

'Next time he breaks your heart, just call me and I'll come to finish him, only god knows how much I want to hit him right now, but I can't just because that will make you unhappy' He said and I laughed.

'Next time he breaks my heart I will hit him hard, and then I'll call you to come here and finish him, I promise that' I teased.

'Good, make him suffer first' he said with a small smile on his lips.

'Thank you for doing this Leo, thank you for understanding me and thank you again for releasing me from this promise I'm breaking now. I'm so, so sorry to make you suffer. I want you to know that I will miss you a lot, thank you again for everything, for being my friend, I will never forget you, I promise you that' I said to him while taking his hand in mine.

'Just be happy Rose, you deserve it' this time he took a step closer and then hugged me tightly; he pressed a soft kiss on my forehead and left me there.

'Take care of yourself guardian Angel!' He said.

'Take care of you too' and he left the house.

_Well that was hard, but now I was free, free to stay with my friends, free to love Dimitri, yes, maybe happiness was made for me after all._

I went back to Dimitri's room, I opened the door and came in. When I came closer to him I realized that he was still sleeping, he must be really tired. I sat on the bed and I lay down next to him, I felt him move closer to me while his body seemed to relax, then he put his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him in his embrace, I could feel the smell of his aftershave, it was wonderful. I fell asleep staring at his face, the face I love, the only man I ever wanted to sleep with. I was so tired, the fight and the emotions of the night made me sleep for hours next to my love, my body was grateful for this rest. When I woke up in the morning the rays of sun hit me on my face, I felt warm and loved. Dimitri was still sleeping, I understood that, since he died and came back to life in the same night, that it's exhausting for everyone; I had the same feeling when I died and came back long time ago.

Dimitri's body was pressing my body, the heat was suffocating, but I didn't care, I was next to the man I love, the man that I've lost and regained back three times, I understand now that we were so meant to be that not even death can separate us.

I kissed Dimitri's cheeks, nose, forehead and lips, just to assure myself that he was here, next to me, like I always wanted him to be.

'Mmmh… Roza… my Roza' he whispered on my ear.

'Good morning, comrade' I kissed his lips softly, and he kissed me back, our kiss turned from sweet to passionate, and I let myself be loved by the man I love.

We were lying in bed embracing each other; it felt so good, so perfect, I have my other half here, now I was complete.

'I need to pee, comrade… let me go' I begged.

'No way, I can't do that Roza, I won't let you go again' he laughed and brought me closer to him.

'Same to you comrade… but right now, I can't stay here, maybe you could join me and share a shower with me?' I tempted him.

'That's sound like a very good idea Roza, come here I'll take you' he took my naked body into his arms bride style and made our way to the bathroom.

We both took a shower; the water felt so well on my body, this has been a perfect morning. I was there under the waterfall, smiling, my face was in pain but I couldn't resist that smile on my face.

'What's so funny Roza? Dimitri asked me while he was washing my hair.

'Nothing funny comrade, I'm just happy' I hugged him under the waterfall.

'Happy? Well Roza, happy is a word that can't even describe the way I'm feeling now' he said while bringing his lips on mine.

'Really? So what word would you use?' I asked.

'Floating on air' he said and I chuckled

'That's not a word comrade' I said, teasing him.

'Well if that's the case, I wouldn't use any word then, so I would use actions that can describe the way I feel' he said.

'Wow, that's so romantic comrade, I'm paying attention now. How do you feel and what would you do to show me?' I asked tempting him.

'I feel more than happy now that I you're with me' he said while bringing me closer to him. After he said that, he definitely showed me how more than happy he was.

'I love you Dimitri' I said.

'I love you absolutely more Roza' he said.


	15. Happy Ending

**Well guys, this is it; the happy ending that I had promised you.**

**The story actually had more chapters, but sadly not many of you are reading and that made me realize that maybe the plot wasn't good enough :(**

**BUT, I owe the final chapter to those who kept reading, reviewing and sending me PM.**

**I really, really hope you like this final chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing; that really made me happy.**

**See you.**

**Disclaimer: This plot is mine; but VA characters don't belong to me.**

**Previously **

_ '__I love you Dimitri' I said. _

_'__I love you absolutely more Roza' he said._

**Chapter 15**

**Happy Ending **

A lot of things have happened since the attack; the thing is that sadly for most of our people, Queen Tatiana, was killed that night, so guess, who's the new moroi queen?

Princess Vasilissa, I mean Queen Vasilissa. She took the throne after Tatiana's passing, since the moroi people allowed her to take the throne without a family just because she was the last living Dragomir; I was so happy for our people giving her the chance to rule us, I was completely sure she would be a fantastic queen. Now guess, who's the leader of the royal guard. Me, of course, and I could never be happier about my job, I'm protecting the queen after all. Dimitri has become Christian's guardian, in that way we can take the same shifts, and made our way home at the same time, yes we are sharing a home together, it's a small place, but it's full of love, its perfect! Just the way we wanted. Almost four years has passed since the attack, and today is one of the most important days in my sister's life, she is getting married! I couldn't believe her when she told me that Sparky proposed to her.

**Flashback **

_'__What's that face Lissa? Why are you so happy? I know you love that I'm here, but I don't know if I worth that smile' I teased her _

_'__Rose, you won't believe this' she looked at me with that huge smile on his face._

_'__Well your majesty… I can't believe anything if you don't tell me, so speak' _

_'__Rose…'_

_'__Liss you're scaring me… tell me what the hell had happened?' I was starting to believe that she was crazy again. You know the spirit darkness. _

_'__Rose…'_

_'__Stop it Lissa' I shouted._

_'__I'm… I'm getting married!' she yelled as she put her hand in front of my face to show me the diamond ring on her finger. Wow I truly wasn't expecting that!_

_'__What!... Oh Lissa, wow, Sparky has balls after all' I teased again._

_'__Watch your mouth little guardian… you're talking to the queen' she teased me back._

_'__Ok… ok, oh Liss, this is amazing… congratulations, I'm so happy for both of you, I wish you to be happy' I said while I hugged her tightly._

_'__I'm happy Rose, So, so happy, get your dress prepared girl, you're going to be my maid of honor!' _

_'__Of course I'll be the maid of honor, who else would you have asked girl… Adrian?' I taunted her, also remembering my dear friend Adrian, who by the way, had became an art student at college; he also has a girlfriend. Remember Sidney? The alchemist who help me in Russia when I was haunting Dimitri back there? Well I introduced them a few years ago and they fell in love with each other, Sidney had left the alchemists in order to make their relationship work and now both of them, Adrian and Sydney are studying at university. They are such a lovely couple, and I couldn't be happier for both of them. _

_'__Rose!' Lissa yelled at me, fading my thoughts away; I stared at her eyes; her full of happiness eyes and I smile. _

_'__Yay! You're getting married! I shouted as hugging her really, really tightly. We both were screaming as fool teenagers, when Christian and Dimitri came into the room. _

_'__What's wrong?' Dimitri asked with his guardian voice._

_'__Oh you know Belikov Rose stupidity is contagious' Christian teased him._

_'__Huh?' Dimitri asked a bit confused. _

_ '__I'm just joking Dimitri, I'm sure enough that Liss just told Rose that we are getting married' He laughed._

_'__Both of you are getting married? Wow boy you really have balls' Dimitri teased Christian back. I was a really bad influence for him, Dimitri hugged Christian and Lissa to congrats them, and went next to me._

_'__They are getting married huh? That's nice… maybe we could do the same one day Roza' he said and then he kissed my cheek._

_'__Is not that against the rules comrade?' I asked. It was true, guardians were not allowed to tie the knot with betweens us, but maybe we could do it someday; my best friend was our queen after all. _

_'__Well Roza, rules are for breaking them' he said. Yep, I was definitely a really bad influence for him._

_'__Maybe one day, comrade, maybe one day, in the meantime come here and kiss me' I said while bringing him closer to me. He cup my face and I got lost on those beautiful, deep, chocolate brown eyes, the ones I love the most._

_'__I am to obey' he told me and kissed me._

**End of flashback **

'Well, I'm ready' Lissa said to me… she looked gorgeous in her white wedding dress, it was simple but beautiful, it was like Lissa, her dress had little silver flowers around the arms, and Lissa's hair was straight just ornamented by her crown, she had a bunch of red roses on her hands, so perfect. She looked amazing, she looked like royalty.

'Liss… you look beautiful' I hugged her, feeling the tears coming to my eyes, my sister, the only family I have, since I don't see Abe or my super busy mother regularly.

'We both do' she said, staring at me. I was wearing my maid of honor dress; a purple dress that reaches out till my knees. And I did my hair in a way of curly just as I know Dimitri likes.

When we both made our way to church, Lissa saw Dimitri standing there, he looked amazing in his grey tuxedo, and through the bond she asked me something I wasn't expecting to hear. _Rose, my father isn't here, André isn't here either and I have no one to take me to the aisle, I don't want to be there on my own. Do you think that if I ask Dimitri he would do it?_ Of course I knew he'll be glad to do it, he loves Lissa as a sister, and even though he was Christian's guardian he sworn to protect Lissa with his life, and be there for her every time she needed. I nodded to her with a big smile on my face. We both walked to meet Dimitri in the front door of the church.

'Wow Lissa, you look beautiful' she said kissing her cheek.

'Thank you Dimitri, you look amazing as well' she smiled at him, feeling a little bit nervous.

'Dimitri, I wanted to ask you something' she managed to say.

'What is it Lissa?' he asked curious.

'You know I love Rose as a sister, and you love her as you… well as you love her' she said hesitating.

'Yep, I'm pretty much in love with this beautiful woman' he laughed.

'So, that make you my brother as well, and I swear I love you as one' she said. Dimitri looked at me; I'm supposed he was guessing what Lissa wanted to ask him. I nodded and he smiled at me. He then stared at Lissa with a beautiful smile on his face.

'Lissa, would you give me the honor to be the one to walk you to the aisle?' Dimitri asked. Lissa's face lit up, she nodded eagerly and gave him a hug.

'I thought you'd never ask' she said while taking his arm.

I watched Lissa walking to the aisle next to Dimitri, the people I love the most were there looking beautiful, I know I'll treasure this moment in my memory forever. Lissa and Christian told their vows in front of everyone, they seemed so in love with each other, the wedding ceremony was so touching and through the bond I knew that Lissa was so happy, she loved Christian with all her heart and she wanted to spend her whole life making him happy. When the ceremony was over, Dimitri and I went to meet the new husband and wife.

At the wedding reception we all danced and had a wonderful time, but as the maid of honor I had to stop the music and place myself in front of everybody to say the speech I've been preparing for weeks. _Wow I hope this ends well._

'Ahem, may I have your attention please?' I asked clicking the glass of champagne I had in my hand.

'Lissa, I have the clear memory in my mind of the first time I talk to you, which ended up with me throwing a book at our teacher's head, and calling her a few bad but true words' everybody laughed at my comment.

'Since that day I knew we would be best friends, you were there for me when I was alone, my only family was the academy and the people in there, even though that people didn't love me much' I teased.

'You were always so kind, supportive and generous that you even shared your family with me, I'll always be thankful for having your parents as mine, and your brother André as my own brother, that's why you are my best friend, my sister, my family' I was looking Lissa and she had tears on her eyes, I knew she feels the same for me.

'You are the best woman I know, so intelligent, so kind, so sweet, and I know you deserve all the happiness in this world, I also know that Sparky, I mean Christian over there' I said pointing my finger to Christian. 'Is the only man that could ever make you happy, and he better do it, because if he don't I'll punch him right there on that pretty little face' _I'm Rose Hathaway after all, I always speak the truth._

'I wish you both to have an amazing life together, I promise I'll always take care of you two and the kids you decide to have in the future, I'll love them and teach them how to kick some asses' _I'm great with speeches, since everybody is laughing, oh yeah._

'Welcome to my family Christian… I love you two… for Christian and Lissa!' I toasted.

'For Christian and Lissa!' Everybody joined my toast.

When I finish my speech, my amazing speech, Lissa came to me and hugged me. 'Thank you Rose, your speech was beautiful' she said.

'All for you Lissa, I love you' I said.

'I love you too' she said while kissing my cheek.

Dimitri and I danced for a while, but we were tired and we both decided to go home and get some rest, we went out of the reception and took a walk near the court's font. I took his hand on mine and walk together like a couple of lovers. Well we were a couple of lovers.

'It was beautiful, don't you think?' He asked me softly.

'Yep, it was beautiful comrade, thank you for taking Lissa to the aisle by the way, she was so afraid to ask you' I said.

'It was the least I could do for her, after all she has done for me, for us, and besides you know I care for her, right? He asked me.

'I know, comrade… I know'

'Beautiful speech by the way' he told me dropping my hand and putting his arm around me.

'I know right? I'm the queen of the speeches' I teased him.

'I'm so proud of you' he kissed my cheek.

'Thank you Dimitri'

Suddenly he stopped walking and guided me to a bench near us. I sat in there and I thought he was going to sit next to me, but instead of that he kneeled in front of me, _oh no, this isn't happening. _

_'_Roza…' He told me softly, but I couldn't say anything to him right now.

'From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were a strong, brave and beautiful woman, and through all the time we spent as teacher and student, you showed me your tenderness, your passion and your determination to take care of the ones you love. Back in the past I was always trying to convince myself that loving you was a wrong thing. But my heart always knew that you were the only woman I could ever love and that that feeling couldn't be wrong. I sighed.

'During all the time we had been together and well… not together' he frown his face. 'You had showed me you courage, your strength, you determination, and of course your love… there is no other woman in this world that could ever make me happy, and no other woman in this world that I would like to make happy. I know that this is against the guardians rules, but I think that after all we've been through, we deserve to think about ourselves, right now we come first' _he is so right after all._

'I want to spend my entire life with you, I want us to be one, to be a family, and I'm sure that you already know what I'm trying to ask you, so I'm asking now… would you give me such the honor to become my wife?' he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little blue box, then he opened it and offered me a simple but beautiful gold ring with diamond rose on it.

'Are you sure comrade? I asked him 'After I say yes, you cannot regret it' I teased.

'Nothing would make me happier' he said.

'So… yes, of course I'll marry you comrade' I said with a huge smile on my face. I threw my arms around his neck and my legs on his hips, and then I kissed him on his lips. _No matter what the world could say, I was going to be his wife, he was going to be mine, and this time I won't let him go away, this it was, all I ever wanted to. _

_'_I love you comrade… I promise I'll do my best to make you happy' I said resting my head on his chest.

'You already make me happy… I love you my Roza' he said.

'Forever?' I asked him, taking his face in my hands.

'Forever and always' He said and then kissed me.

******_The end _**


End file.
